wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros
Super Smash Bros., known in Japan as , is a fighting game developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 64. It was released in Japan on January 21, 1999, in North America on April 26, 1999, and in Europe on November 19, 1999. Super Smash Bros. is the first game in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, and was followed by Super Smash Bros. Melee for the Nintendo GameCube in 2001 and Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii in 2008. Super Smash Bros. was released for the Wii's Virtual Console in Japan on January 20, 2009, in Europe on June 12, 2009, and in North America on December 21, 2009. The game is essentially a crossover between several different Nintendo franchises, such as Mario, The Legend of Zelda and Kirby. Super Smash Bros. received mostly positive reviews from the media. It was commercially successful, selling over 4.9 million copies, with 2.93 million copies sold in the United States, and 1.97 million copies sold in Japan. Creation and development Super Smash Bros. was developed by HAL Laboratory, a Nintendo second-party developer, during . Masahiro Sakurai was interested in making a fighting game for four players. As he did not have any ideas, his first designs were of simple base characters. He made a presentation to Satoru Iwata who helped him continue, as Sakurai had the knowledge that many fighting games did not sell well, he had to think of a way to make it original. His first idea was to include famous Nintendo characters and put them in a fight. Knowing he would not get permission, Sakurai made a prototype of the game without the permission of developers and did not inform them until he was sure the game was well balanced. For the prototype he used Mario, Donkey Kong, Samus and Fox. The idea was later approved. The game had a small budget and little promotion, and was intended to be a Japan-only release, but its huge success saw the game released worldwide. According to Destructoid, the gameplay of Super Smash Bros. was inspired by The Outfoxies, a 1994 arcade game by Namco. Gameplay The Super Smash Bros. series is a dramatic departure from many fighting games. Instead of winning by depleting an opponent's life bar, Smash Bros players seek to knock opposing characters off the stage. In Super Smash Bros., characters have a damage total, represented by a percentage value, which rises as they take damage and can exceed 100%, but can only reach 999% of a maximum damage a character can take. As a character's percentage rises, the character can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks. To KO an opponent, the player must send that character flying off the edge of the stage, which is not an enclosed arena but rather an area with open boundaries, usually a set of suspended platforms. When a character is knocked off the stage, the character may use jumping moves in an attempt to return; as some characters' jumps are longer-ranged, they may have an easier time "recovering" than others. Additionally, some characters are heavier than others, making it harder for an opponent to knock them off the edge but likewise harder to recover. Each character possesses distinctive moves (such as Mario's fireball) as well as various weapons and power-ups which can be used in each stage. These items appear randomly in the form of beam swords, baseball bats, fans, turtle shells, and hammers, among others.http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/characters/index.html Super Smash Bros.'s play controls are greatly simplified in comparison to other fighting games. While traditional fighting games such as Street Fighter or Tekken require the player to memorize button-input combinations (sometimes lengthy and complicated, and often specific to a character), Smash Bros uses the same one-attack-button, one-control-stick-direction combinations to access all moves for all characters. Characters are not limited to constantly facing their opponent, but may run around freely. The game focuses much more on aerial and platforming skills than other fighting games, with larger stages as well, most of which are not just a flat platform. Each stage offers different game play and strategic motives than the others, making the arena a much more significant factor in the fight than other games. Smash Bros. also implements blocking and dodging mechanics. Grabbing and throwing other characters are also possible, allowing for a large variety of ways to attack. During battles, items related to Nintendo games or merchandise fall onto the game field. These items have purposes ranging from inflicting damage on the opponent to restoring health to the player. Additionally, most stages have a theme relating to a Nintendo franchise or a specific Nintendo game and are interactive to the player. Although the stages are rendered in three dimensions, players can only move on a two-dimensional plane. Not all stages are available immediately; one stage must be "unlocked" by achieving eight particular requirements.